Scarecrowella and the Healing Idols
by MumfieFan98
Summary: When The Queen of Night sends Scarecrow to the future, little does he know that he will have to adjust to human life-and become Scarecrowella once again to save the world from evil with his new best friend, a Healing Idol named Hilary Moonstone!
1. A Flash From The Future

**A Flash From The Future**

One beautiful summer day, Mumfie, a special little elephant, and his best friends Scarecrow and Pinkey, were outside in Scarecrow's field, having a picnic breakfast of toast and jam.

"This may be the best breakfast I've had in my life!" said Pinkey as she devoured a piece of toast.

"You can thank Scarecrow for that, Pinkey. He's such a good chef, right?" Mumfie replied.

Scarecrow was about to answer, but he saw a familiar friend in the sky-Smidgen! He seemed to be in a panic, as he looked nervous and seemed as if he was in a hurry.

"Hey Smidgen! What are you doing here?" asked Scarecrow.

"The Queen of Night has an urgent message for all of you. She asked me to come here to tell you to come to the castle immediately", Smidgen explained.

"It sounds like there's something troubling going on with her. I wonder what it is", replied Scarecrow.

"We'll be there as soon as possible", replied Mumfie, as he and Scarecrow began to pack up the basket so that they were ready to head to the castle.

When they arrived at the castle, the Queen of Night was holding a mirror and seemed to look upset.

"You look very down, Your Majesty", commented Scarecrow.

"Yes, I am", said The Queen of Night. "This mirror I received as a birthday present a few weeks ago can show its' owner the future forty years from now. Through this mirror, I've seen nothing but bad things".

"Bad things?" asked Pinkey.

"I hope that the future isn't that terrible!" Mumfie exclaimed.

The Queen of Night then told them how bad the future really was going to be. "According to this mirror, The Secretary of Night's brother, The Secretary of Light, has a plan to rule the future world. He hates one of the most popular forms of entertainment in the future-idol music.. Many people believe that music brings happiness, and due to this, he wants it gone from this world. There are not enough idol warriors to protect this form of entertainment from being destroyed entirely, which is why I need your help. But I have to tell you all something: only one of you can be able to save the idols, a big award awaits for you."

"Really? What is it?" asked Pinkey

"You'll have to find out for yourself. But we just need one person who is fit enough to be an idol. That person will be the one to wield this magical mirror. Please discuss wisely between yourselves who is brave enough to go save the idols". The Queen handed the mirror to Mumfie and his friends.

The friends then started to discuss who would be best suit in a future world, but this created a big argument between them. Each friend tugged the mirror this way and that as they explained why they would be fit to go to the future world. The fighting agrivated the Queen of Night so much that she decided to tell them to stop.

"This has gotten so out of hand that I will decide who should go to the future myself" the Queen told them.

"Hey, that's not-" Pinkey was in the middle of complaining when Mumfie covered her mouth with his trunk.

"Mumfie and Pinkey, the idols who preform in the future are humans, and not animals. They are stronger than most of you and can do more things than you can", the Queen explained. "So it would be best if Scarecrow goes into the future, as he can do everything a human can-well, maybe except for a few things-and become an idol himself. Once I wave this mirror over Scarecrow's head, it will cast a magic spell that will enable him to do everything the humans in the future do. It will take some time for him to get used to the new things he's able to do, though. I hope he has good luck in the future world, and is able to save the music of the future. Are you ready, Scarecrow?"

Then Scarecrow said "I think I am, your majesty. I will save the future for you no matter what the cost!"

Then the Queen waved the mirror over his head in the shape of a crescent moon, and Scarecrow was then transported through the mirror.

"Mumfie! Help!" Scarecrow yelled as he was transported through a mysterious light. As he was transported through a light, he couldn't help but have an attack of the what-iffers. "What if the future is really dangerous?" Scarecrow wondered. "What if The Secretary of Light captures me? And what if nobody likes me?"

After this, Scarecrow found himself in a forest that looked like one back home.

"Why am I here?" Scarecrow wondered. Scarecrow then decided to look around and saw a young girl with golden hair in pigtails wearing a red shirt and a pink skirt walking down the road, who then approached him. "Are you okay? You look like you're lost!"

Scarecrow then started to blush as his heart throbbed. _It can't be! I'm in love with this girl whom I don't even know?_ he thought.

The young girl then introduced herself. "My name is Hilary Moonstone, and I'm a world-famous idol! But not just any other idol, I'm a Healing Idol! I heal the world and make others happy with my music. Maybe you can be my friend? I don't seem to have many friends because I'm busy with my concerts all the time…"

Scarecrow then tried to make a good impression on her, but he was nervous, and started to pee in his pants. _What's this mysterious liquid dripping down my legs, and why do I feel embarrassed releasing it?_ he thought. He then tried to hide the urine by holding his jacket. Hilary noticed the puddle of urine and tried to comfort him. "Poor boy! Did you have an accident?"

Scarecrow did not know what an accident was, but responded to her anyway. "Yes, I had an accident...if that's what it's called. My name is Scarecrow, and I was transported here by a mirror so that I could save the idols around here. I hope I'm able to be a good friend to you and everyone in this mysterious world".

"I think you will be a good friend. You seem pretty kind. Let's go to my house and I'll change your wet clothes and make you comfy." replied Hilary and they set off to her house.

Hilary then took Scarecrow to her house-a huge mansion that had many rooms and almost looked like a palace.

"Here we are!" she said.

"Wow! It's beautiful. You're lucky to have a house like that" commented Scarecrow "How about we go inside and take a tour?" Hilary asked.

"That would be a good idea!" answered Scarecrow

After she toured the mansion with Scarecrow, Hilary decided to take Scarecrow to the park to spend some time together. On their way there, Scarecrow was humming a happy song and saw a butterfly in his path. "I really love butterflies…" he told Hilary as he saw the butterfly "That must mean that this day could be my lucky one!". He then decided to follow the butterfly-right into the path of The Secretary of Light, who became very cross with them.

"Hey, you two!" he yelled. "Get out of my path!"

"But we didn't mean to disturb you…" Hilary said in a worried tone.

"If you two don't stop bothering me, I will destroy you!" The Secretary of Light responded.

"Let's, um, get out of here as soon as possible!" cried Scarecrow as he shook nervously.

Hilary then comforted him. "Don't worry, this isn't a problem for me!" she said as she held out a notebook-like device and put a heart-shaped charm with a moon emblem on it.

"Twinklng and sparkling magic, shine bright!" she called out. A light surrounded her body, and caused her hair to change into a giant ponytail held by a purple bow with a moon in the center. Her dress became a layered dress with different shades of purple coloring each layer, and she had purple boots with a music note decoration on the top of each boot. She then turned to face the Secretary of Light, and told him "I will turn your frown into a smile that's very idolful!"

"Wow, Hilary! That was amazing! Scarecrow told her. "Your Healing Idol form will sure do well against evil!"

"Of course it will!" she told him. She then held out a scepter that had an emblem that looked like the charm she put into the notebook-like device and aimed it at The Secretary of Light. Hilary then drew a rainbow with the scepter that hugged itself around the Secretary of Light as she said "Healing Idol Doremifa Rainbow!", but however, it was very weak.

"You thought you could get me with that? Try as many times as you like, little Healing Idol! You will never beat me!" The Secretary of Light taunted.

_I know he's ly_ing, Hilary thought, _but what if he's really telling the truth? Who will help me when my powers aren't strong enough?_ She then held her scepter in the air and touched the crystal heart, which gave off shiny dust shaped like music notes that rained on the Secretary of Light, activated with the magic words "Healing Idol Moondust Melody!"

This didn't work yet again, and the Secretary of Light laughed at Hilary and stated "Your idol days are over!"

"Scarecrow, I need you to help me! Take this!". She threw him an item that looked like the notebook-phone she used earlier to transform. Scarecrow had a hard time understanding which charm he had to use to transform. He pulled out a charm shaped like a music note, but it summoned a toy car for no reason at all, but it did hurt the Secretary.

"Whose idea was it to send a CAR to attack me? I'll get them for that!"

"Scarecrow, that was a good idea, but that wasn't the right charm to use. There is a charm that is not like the others that will transform you into a Healing Idol once you place it into the Idolmmune I gave you and say the magic words I said to transform!" Hilary explained.

Scarecrow looked at the charms Hilary had given him. Sure enough, there was a mysterious charm shaped like a raindrop with a top hat shape enscribed in the center.

The notebook-phone she gave me must be the Idolmmune... Scarecrow thought. Scarecrow then placed the charm in the top slot of the phone and said "Twinkling, sparkling magic, shine bright!" His outfit changed into a beautiful tailcoat with a top hat and shoes. He recognized this outfit instantly-he was Scarecrowella once again! He then turned to The Secretary of Light and said "I, the lovely prince Scarecrowella, will save this world from evil!".

Scarecrowella then wondered what attack he should use first. Remembering what he did with his other hat to help Bristle stop the Gooseberry Imp, he took his hat and used a wand he was given to make it bigger. "Scarecrowella, Super-Strong Hat Capture!" he yelled as he levitated it with the wand. This made it land on the Secretary of Light, which made him unable to get out.

"Now's your chance, Scarecrowella!" Hilary yelled. She used her magic scepter to summon a magic microphone for Scarecrowella to use. "If you sing into this microphone, the music will make the Secretary of Light disappear. Try it out!" she explained.

Then Scarecrowella sang this song into the microphone.

**Scarecrowella's Theme**

It you believe in fantasies,

Anything you dream becomes reality,

It happened to me…one magical night…

The Queen of Night was having a royal ball,

But unfortunately I had nothing to wear at all (How sad is that?)

A fair-eel godmother came to me,

And with her magic so sparkly,

She turned me into a handsome prince

Then, I caught everyone's eye

And that was why

The queen danced with me…over everyone else…that night…

It you believe in fantasies,

Anything you dream becomes reality,

Fairy tales are not a lie-they're true…

I am Scarecrowella, here to take you on,

With the powers of dreams and songs…

It's my special magic...that's here forever…

During the song, the Secretary of Light made choking noises, and green dust surrounded him. When the song finished, the green dust formed a cloud that made The Secretary of Light vanish, and two IdolCharms fell on the ground, one with a squat toilet inscription and the other with an inscription of ice cream on it. Scarecrow then used the Idolmmune to transform back to normal and teleport back home.

"So, how was the future?" Mumfie asked.

"I met this cute little girl named Hilary, who's a magical Healing Idol. She then gave me this device in my hand, an Idolmmune, to become a handsome idol, like in that dream that was just like the story of Cinderella at the ball!"

"That sounds amazing!" said Pinkey. "Next time you go to the future, can we come with you?"

"Of course you can!" Scarecrow said.

**In our next chapter, Mumfie and Pinkey meet Hilary, while Scarecrow meets two people who remind him of familiar enemies in "Enemies Who Seem Familiar!"**


	2. Enemies Who Seem Familiar

**Enemies Who Seem Familiar**

Mumfie, a special little elephant, and his best friends Scarecrow and Pinkey, had arrived in the future world thanks to Scarecrowella's magical Idolmmune. They then walked to Hilary's house so that she could meet Mumfie and Pinkey.

"Hilary, I have some visitors who would like to meet you", Scarecrow explained, "and they are two of my closest friends".

"How do you do, Hilary?" asked Mumfie. "My name is Mumfie, and this is Pinkey. I live with Scarecrow in my cottage, and Pinkey visits us often. Is it okay if we stay the night?"

"Of course you can! You seem like you are nice people, and I would love to show you some things us Healing Idols do", Hilary replied.

"Thank you very much!" squealed Pinkey.

The friends and Hilary then sat in her house's living room to talk to each other. After Mumfie and Pinkey told Hilary about his life at home, Hilary told them about her life.

"Have you ever heard of The Secretary of Night before?" Hilary asked Mumfie and Pinkey.

"Yes. I saved the Queen of Night's island from him with the help of Scarecrow and Pinkey!"

"He has a brother, The Secretary of Light, who is wreaking havoc in the future world, and wants toto banish everything good in this world!"

"The Queen of Night once told us about him", Pinkey commented, "and she told us he was worse than the Secretary we had to deal with!"

"Of course he is." Hilary continued. "Whenever me and Scarecrow see him trying to ruin something that brings joy, we become Healing Idols, magical warriors who try to use magic and music to banish him from the place he wants to ruin".

"That's cool!" Mumfie reacted. "Can you two transform and show us what you guys look like as Healing Idols?"

"That sounds like a good idea!" Hilary replied. Then she turned to Scarecrow and told him "Come on, Scarecrowella! Let's show them how it's done!" They then held their Idolmmunes, placed their transformation charms in, and yelled "Twinkling, sparkling magic, shine bright!"

During the transformation, Mumfie and Pinkey looked amazed. Then, they stood together and said "With our two hearts together, our music will heal the wounds in your soul! We're the Healing Idols!" After saying this, they struck a pose.

"That was really cool! What else can those magical phones you had out do," Pinkey asked, "besides having the power to transform you into two into idols?"

"The Idolmmune can also summon our weapons, and also summon common everyday objects, such as snacks and emergency items, when we need them." Hilary said as she opened up her Idolmmune to place a charm with an ice cream emblem into the Idolmmune. Every person in the room then got ice cream cones with three scoops of ice cream, respectively flavored vanilla, chocolate and strawberry, topped with rainbow sprinkles.

"Gosh. That phone really is magical…" Mumfie reacted.

"I know, right?" Hilary responded. "Would you guys like to take a little walk to the idol school I go to three days a week?"

"That would be nice," Scarecrowella told her, "especially since I have never been there before myself."

"Okay then, let's go!" Hilary told everyone.

A few minutes into their stroll, Mumfie noticed a man in a brown coat with black hair and a beard quickly approaching them and holding some sort of sword. He believed that he could be a disguised Secretary of Light. "That man looks suspicious," Mumfie said in a nervous tone of voice. Then, when the man came closer, he mustered up the courage to talk to him. "Excuse me," asked Mumfie, "but are you the Secretary of Light?"

"I'm not the Secretary of Light! I'm Rasputin!" the man replied.

"Rasputin?" Hilary questioned. "But he died a long time ago!

"No, no, no! I'm actually Rasputin the Second!" the man said.

Scarecrowella then began to worry about who this man actually was. "What if this man is The Secretary of Light and he's really good at telling lies? What if this man wants to end the Healing Idols forever? What if this man wants to hurt all of us in a horrible matter?"

This made the mysterious man laugh at Scarecrowella. He then taunted "You're such a wimpy little what-iffer! You'll never go far in your life, you'll just worry all day and make no friends!" and then laughed again. Scarecrowella then began to cry after this taunt.

Mumfie was shocked at the way the man acted towards Scarecrowella. "Hey, that wasn't very polite! You hurt my best friend's feelings! Don't you think about what you say before it hurts someone's feelings?"

"That's what I've been doing my entire life-in fact, that's how I got my name!" The man then took off his costume. It turned out that a boy around Hilary's age was wearing the Rasputin disguise.

"My name is Bad Bert. I've heard that you prevented my ally, the Secretary of Light, from destroying the forest. That was very rude, and you all are going to pay for your actions." He then turned his back towards Hilary, Scarecrowella, Mumfie and Pinkey. "Naughty Nathan, I've found some people who want to thwart our plans to help the Secretary of Light. They're that band of wimps who think that music is power!" After he said this, a boy a few years younger than him came out and turned to talk to the group. "Hey there, Weakling Idols! We're going to show you that music's power means absolutely nothing!" The boys then took out two scepters with two crow heads on the top of each one.

"I knew it! These boys are exactly like the crows from my field," Scarecrowella commented as the scepters were aimed at Hilary and Scarecrowella. They probably got to the future and became humans when I transported to the future earlier." Then, something strange happened to him. His Scarecrowella outfit vanished, and he felt a loss of energy, which caused him to fall down and faint.

"Scarecrow! Scarecrow!" Mumfie and Pinkey yelled. "Are you alright?"

Hilary then began to explain what had happened. "Healing Idols cannot say anything specifically relating to their true identity, otherwise, they will lose their powers for a few minutes. They are given three chances. If they say something revealing their identity, one chance is lost. After those chances are lost, they will suffer The Darkest Fate, which not only affects the idol themselves, but the entire place where the idol was during the incident. I really hope it doesn't happen!"

"Hilary, look! The rude boys are throwing Scarecrow into a cage, and are trying to find his Idolmmune!" Pinkey panicked. Since Scarecrow was unconscious, he didn't notice what had happened at all.

"I guess I'll have to deal with those rascals myself," Hilary replied. She then used the Idolmmune to take out her own scepter and use her powers against Bad Bert and Naughty Nathan. She then waved her hand over the wand, causing stars to sparkle around it. "Healing Idol, Twinkling Star Shower!" The stars seemed to put the boys to sleep, and also freed Scarecrowella from the cage he was put in, woke him up and transformed him back into an idol.

"Scarecrowella, thank goodness you're back!" Hilary exclaimed. "We have to work together, and I know just the thing that will do the job. Hold your Idolmmune up, Scarecrowella! I heard that if we do this, a new power will be activated." So Scarecrowella did so, and a light began to shine.

"My power of true love shines like a jewel!" Hilary said as she held her hand up in the air.

"My power of true wishes will heal wounds!" Scarecrowella said as he touched Hajimumi's hand.

They then said a chant that would make the attack work "Within us, we have the holy power that heal the wounds of those in need and banishes evil! Healing Idol, Dual Melody Magic!" They both formed a music note shape with their hands as they said it. The music note then burst into a powerful ray that sent Bad Bert and Naughty Nathan flying into the air. "We'll get you for this, Healing Idols!" they both yelled as they vanished.

Then, two charms, one with an inscription of corn and the other with a water bottle on it, fell from the sky.

After this, it was getting late and the sun was about to set. "Goodbye, Hilary!" Mumfie and Pinkey said. "I'll visit you the next time you need my help or have something important to do!" Scarecrow commented. Then he used his Idolmmune to transport back to the present day, where he dreamed about the power of friendship and the good things to come in the future.

**In our next chapter, the Healing Idols have their first concert, but little do they know about the troubles that will happen! Stay tuned for the next chapter, Trouble at the Concert Hall!**


	3. Trouble at the Concert Hall

**Trouble At The Concert Hall**

It was a beautiful morning in the future world. Hilary, the idol friend of Scarecrow, was styling her hair as she hummed a cheerful tune. Scarecrow, who had mysteriously been transported to the idol world overnight, walked into her room.

"Hilary, why are you up this early?" Scarecrow asked Hilary, seeming confused.

"Because today is the day of our first concert, and I think you should get ready now. The concert is in an hour and fifty minutes," Hilary explained.

Scarecrow then took out his Idolmmune to get changed. "TwinkSpark Magic, shine bright!" He then transformed into his Scarecrowella form. "I think we should leave the house now to take the train to the concert hall. We wouldn't want to be late to the concert, now would we?"

Meanwhile, the Secretary of Light and his sidekick, the Orange Cat, were thinking of plans to ruin Hilary and Scarecrowella's first concert.

"Our magic can do a lot, but what if we used it to ruin the Healing Idols' first concert?" the Secretary wondered.

"Purr…that doesn't sound too bad…purr! We could use it to change their minds about being idols…purr!" the cat suggested.

"You may leave that…to me!" The Secretary told her.

Thirty minutes later, the Idols were off the train and at the concert hall, when Scarecrowella just suddenly stopped, crossed his legs as if he was in pain, and made squeamish noises.

Hajimumi was concerned. "Scarecrowella, what's wrong?"

"Um…I really have to go to the bathroom!" Scarecrow replied nervously.

"Oh my goodness! We mush hurry then!" Hajimumi gasped, and they ran for the bathrooms at the idol hall.

The Secretary of Light then cast a spell to prevent them from ever reaching the bathroom. "Let my powers create the longest bathroom line they've ever seen!"

And that's what exactly happened as they approached the bathrooms. Scarecrowella then had a nervous breakdown when he saw the line. "Why is there such a long line for the bathroom, Hilary? We aren't even that popular!"

_That's strange, _Hilary thought to herself. _Why would there be a long bathroom line at the idol hall if there are one hundred toilets in each restroom? This must be some sort of dark magic act done by…_

Before she could finish thinking, Scarecrowella ran away from her and yelled "Hurry, hurry, hurry up!" to the people in the bathroom. This caused both Scarecrowella and Hilary's Idolmmunes to glow for some strange reason, and transform them into…public toilet workers? Hilary was confused, and commented "What a ridiculous disguise! I wouldn't be stuck in this silly costume if you actually knew to use the toilet before we left!"

"Hilary, I didn't even know I had to! I'm bad at knowing when I have to go," Scarecrowella explained.

"Okay then," said Hilary. Then then cut through the line, yelling "Janitors coming through!" until they actually reached the bathroom. There, there was an empty stall for Scarecrowella to use.

"I'm thankful for this disguise," Scarecrowella noted. "We're able to use it to fool people into thinking that we're actually toilet workers. Plus, I'll make it to the toilet if there's ever a long line!"

"Well, I'm not happy about it," Hilary said. "This is the most ridiculous costume I've ever worn! And to think that I have to be dragged into a MENS RESTROOM just to have you use the bathroom? People will think I'm cuckoo!" Hilary complained.

"What's not to like about this costume? It's comfy, and like when I was first Scarecrowella in my dreams, nobody will know who we are!" Scarecrowella commented.

When Scarecrowella was done, he and Hilary went to their dressing rooms to change back into their normal clothes. When they got out, they heard familiar and strange noises-those of The Secretary of Light and The Orange Cat.

"Purr…now's the time to use your burning flame powers…purr!" the orange cat suggested. Within seconds, The Secretary of Light made a fireball with his hands and aimed it at the Idol Hall.

Hilary and Scarecrowella gasped as they heard what the Orange Cat said. "We have to get everyone outside as soon as possible so they don't get hurt!" Scarecrowella cried out. Then both of them told everyone attending the concert about the danger, and everyone went outside.

"So what is it you want this time, Secretary of Light?" Hilary asked the Secretary of Light.

"You Healing Idols got popular? You're the worst idols I've ever seen in this pathetic little world! And I want to destroy the concert hall so your first concert _never happens!_" The Secretary of Light taunted.

Suddenly, the idols heard a voice respond to this: "My friends' concert will go on, I promise! They're the most amazing idols in this world, and I know it!"  
>It turns out that Mumfie was able to get tickets to the first Healing Idol concert, and along with Pinkey, had teleported to the future via the Idolmmune to see it. "Mumfie! Thank goodness you're here!" Scarecrowella happily shouted, giving him a hug.<p>

"I'm glad you're here, too," Mumfie replied. "Now, show them what you've got!"

Scarecrowella then held out his idolmmune to become the toilet worker he had become earlier to cut the bathroom line, with a chant of "Hurry, hurry, hurry up! Turn me into a public toilet worker!"

Mumfie was quite confused at Scarecrowella's disguise. "Uhm, Scarecrow…what's a toilet?"

Hilary was surprised that Mumfie did not know what a toilet was. Even more, Mumfie was not even toilet trained! "A toilet is what grown-ups use when they have to pee or poop. You will learn to use it someday in your time if somebody is able to teach you." She then pointed to the toilet emblem on Scarecrowella's "uniform".

"Oh, so that's what that mysterious hole in the ground I saw in that mysterious room I was waiting in line for was!" Mumfie replied. "I thought I was waiting in line to get into the actual concert!"

"Okay, my turn to change forms!" Hilary shouted "Swee-swee-sweet!" and became a café maid.

"Wow! What a beautiful dress!" Pinkey reacted. "I wish Mama could give me a maid costume as pretty as yours!"

"Why thank you, Pinkey!" Hilary replied. "Wait until you see the magic I can use against evil in this form!"

"Ah, ah ah! I don't think so, sweet little maid and ridiculous-looking janitor!" The Secretary of Light insulted.

"We've got magic, and we're here to prove it!" Scarecrowella replied.

Scarecrowella then held out two flags with squat toilet emblems on them and shouted "Ready…yeah!" and then shook the flags from side while shouting "Squat Toilet, Sparkling Drops!" Then a rain cloud appeared above the Secretary of Light's head. He then held the flags behind his back and jumped as he shouted "Victory!", causing the cloud to drench him in a lot of water.

The Secretary of Night did not like this idea. "What an insult to face that so-called "magic power" was! Now I'm going to catch a cold from your attack!" he told Scarecrowella.

"Don't worry", Hilary comforted him. "It's just an old wives' tale." She then held out a magic sprinkle container with a handle on top that she held.

"What is _that _thing? Are you going to do something bad to me _a second time today_?" The Secretary of Light wondered.

"You'll see…" Hilary then spun around and posed with the sprinkle container. "Patisserie Sweetness Sprinkle!" She cranked the handle, and sprinkles came out, which turned into dust that damaged the Secretary.

"Go, Healing Idols!" yelled Mumfie and Pinkey together.

"Thanks!" the idols both replied. "And now for the big finish!" Scarecrowella and Hajimumi said, as they held out their microphones. Then they sang a song to the Secretary of Light.

Idols Forever

Aah…smiles are a precious thing

Aah…we guard them with the music we sing

When the two of us do this,

Anything can be accomplished

With the power of true love,

And the power of true wishes!

Come on now, idols!

Let's bring some magic to this world!

If we stay together and stay strong,

Our power will make people smile all day long

We make dreams come true,

With the powers from me and you!

We're magical and spectacular!

We're idols forever!

As they sang, a rainbow light knocked out the Secretary of Light and made him disappear into thin air. The crowd, whom was watching the battle the whole time, applauded them and cheered. "Hooray for the Healing Idols!" they cheered.

Mumfie was also proud of the Healing Idols. "See? I knew you two could do it!". "Thanks!" they replied. "Healing Idols never give up!"

Then, later that day, everyone watched the first concert of the Healing Idols, and had memories of both the concert, and the brave heroism of Scarecrowella and Hilary.

**In our next chapter, the idols go on television and meet a very big fan of theirs in "Our Time to Shine!"**


	4. Our Time To Shine

Our Time to Shine

Scarecrow and Hilary were watching television one day at Hilary's house. They were watching their favorite show, iVision, which talked about the idols that were saving the future world.

"Hello! I'm Terry Vision!" a peppy reporter. "And it's time for everyone's favorite idol news show, iVision! Now everyone, let's get our energy hyped up for today's episode! Say it with me, Idol Power!"

"Idol Power!" they both yelled. "She's a very energetic person", Hilary commented.

"Of course", Scarecrow replied, "She really does have idol power!"

On the show, a group of four idols called Floral Fantasy were being interviewed.

A girl with pink hair named Tulip told the reporter about their most recent victory against a villain named Dark Ivy, who was trying to ruin a local farm's vegetable garden. "He thanked us for our help and would call us again when we need help! As you see, it takes more than just scarecrows and wind chimes to keep pests away!"

Terry laughed. "Speaking of scarecrows, we have a very special scarecrow now partnering up with the very first Healing Idol, Hilary Moonstone!" The screen then showed a video of Scarecrowella battling the Secretary of Light.

Scarecrow looked at the screen in amazement. "I never knew that I would be recognized someday where everyone could see me! I thought only The Secretary of Light, Bad Bert, Naughy Nathan, Mumfie, Pinkey and our fans knew who we were!"

Then, Terry said "On our next episode, we will have Scarecrowella and Hilary over as guests for all of you iVision watchers to see!"

_Me…and Hilary…are invited to be on television next week? That's like a dream come true! _Scarecrow thought to himself.

After the show, Scarecrow and Hilary talked to each other about their guest appearance next week. "Isn't this exciting? Both of us being on iVision?" Hilary asked Scarecrow.

"Yes, it is," Scarecrow replied. "Have you ever been on iVision before?" he asked Hilary.

"No, I haven't," she replied. "It too is my first time being on this show. Do you have an idea on which song to perform on the show?"

"Of course I do!" Scarecrow replied. He then sang a song of his everyone knew pretty well:

It you believe in fantasies,

Anything you dream becomes reality,

It happened to me…one magical night…

The Queen of Night was having a royal ball,

But unfortunately I had nothing to wear at all (How sad is that?)

A fair-eel godmother came to me,

And with her magic so sparkly,

She turned me into a handsome prince

Then, I caught everyone's eye

And that was why

The queen danced with me…over everyone else…that night…

It you believe in fantasies,

Anything you dream becomes reality,

Fairy tales are not a lie-they're true…

I am Scarecrowella, here to take you on,

With the powers of dreams and songs…

A special magic…that's here forever…

"That's a good song!" Hilary replied after it was over. "It's a good idea to sing it on the show rather than one people may not know!"

Meanwhile, Bad Bert and Naughty Nathan, whom were also watching and were waiting for SuperPowered British Snow Patrol to come on.

"Oh, come on! The Weakling Idols are going to be on television?" said Bad Bert. "They're the worst idols out there!"

"Yeah," agreed Naughty Nathan. "I'd rather listen to nails on a chalkboard than the voices of those two."

A week passed, and it was time for the idols to go to the show. The morning of the show, Hilary's Idolmmune received a message from Terry. "I am such a big fan of you two, that you should stay at my house for the night after we're done doing the show. We'll have lots of fun!"

After she read Scarecrowella the message on the train, he replied "That's cool! Not only do we get to be on TV, but we also get to stay at Terry Vision's house!"

"I know, right?" Hilary replied. "This might as well be the best day of my life!"

When the train arrived at the station, they immediately went to the iVision studio.

"I'm so glad you two are here! The show is about to start in a few minutes…" Terry told them.

Scarecrowella then felt a bit nervous. _This sounds like an exciting opportunity, but what if they don't like me? What if I don't perform well? What if I don't have good answers to their questions?_

Then, the show began. After Terry's introduction, Terry told the idols to come out and say hello to the audience.

Hilary came out first, "I, Hilary Moonstone, will make everyone's smile very idolful!" Hilary said as she struck a pose.

Scarecrowella then came out next. "I, Scarecrowella, will save the world from evil!"

"We will heal everyone's wounds with our music! We're the Healing Idols!"

Terry then clapped and said "Bravo!". She decided to interview Hilary first. "Hilary, how did you become a Healing Idol?"

Hilary than began to tell her story. "Well, one day, I was walking around on an island and I saw terrible things happen. Good things were being perished, and everything was turning dark and grey. A few citizens on the island were being captured. All of this was done by that dark, shadowy figure, The Secretary of Light, and twelve other bad people. A person who lived on the island gave me a staff which turned into my Idolmmune, and I've been trying to stop the Secretary of Light and the villains related to him ever since".

"Wow! That's amazing!" Terry replied. "And as for you, Scarecrowella, I heard you were rumored by many people to be a character in a fairy tale many people of the future know, and nobody knew was real until you came. Can you tell if this is true?"

Scarecrowella then began to shake nervously. _What if when I do say if the event really happened, I make the Worst Fate occur now? What if Bad Bert and Naughty Nathan get mad at me for saying that the story was true?_ The thought of this caused Scarecrowella to wet himself in embarrassment as he nervously shook and was beginning to cry.

"What's wrong, Scarecrowella?" Terry asked.

Hilary then had to explain what had happened. "Scarecrowella is a what-iffer, or a person who gets nervous a lot. He also wets his pants a lot when nervous. He still isn't toilet-trained because he is, well, a scarecrow who's just getting adjusted to the future world. He's also just a year old, even though he acts like someone my age."

This gave Scarecrowella the courage to finally answer Terry's question. "Yes, the story was true, but it was only a dream, unlike what most tellings of the story say."

They then talked about recent battles they had fought, their form changes, and then they sang a few of their well-known songs. Once the show was over and Terry Vision had bid the audience farewell, the idols then went to Terry's house.

"Wow!" Hilary and Scarecrow gasped, as they looked at how luxurious and grand Terry's house was. This is even better than my own mansion. It feels like I'm living with a millionaire!"

"Thanks! I love this house myself. Anyways, I made you guys a snack earlier. It's my super-special flan!" Terry told them.

"Amazing! We love flan!" Hajimumi and Scarecrowella responded.

After they ate their snack, Terry was showing them the room where they would be sleeping for the night when she heard a loud knock on the door.

"I'll be right back!" Hilary yelled as she went to answer the door. Scarecrowella did not feel good about this. "But Hilary, you shouldn't do that! What if someone bad's at the door?"

And it turned out there were two bad people at the door-Bad Bert and Naughty Nathan. "What do you want this time?" Hilary asked in a mad tone.

"Hey, Weakling Idol, how are you able to get on TV and people with quality like us don't get on TV?" Bad Bert asked.

"It's because we actually have talent," Hilary explained. "Unlike some other people I know who are greedy and hate us Healing Idols…"

"Well, forget that!" both bad boys yelled as they held out their crow-head torches. "Make a tornado rage through this house of a useless, mangy news reporter that the worst idols in the world are staying at!" they cried.

The tornado ruined Terry's house and she panicked. "Healing Idols, do something! Quick!"

"We've got this under control!" they said as they held their microphones. They then began to sang a new song.

**Transform and Sparkle Idol ~Power Of Friendship~**

Our magic holds a special secret

And just with one look as us, you'd probably know it

It begins in the heart and joins both of us!

Just one person's power alone is not enough

To make baddies vanish, we gotta show our stuff

Put your hand in my hand and I will show you what I mean

Our magic is perfect and will work at any time,

Even when there's bad luck or a grey sky

That is why we are the best idols…

On this great big Earth!

Transform and Sparkle Idol!

With the power of friendship

We can complete any task given!

If it's big or small, we can do it all,

Because we're a special duo!

Transform and Sparkle Idol!

With the power of friendship

Everyone's frown becomes a smile

That's why we will never give up!

"Noooooo!" Bad Bert and Naughty Nathan cried after the song ended and they were trapped in a heart-shaped capsule.

"That was possibly the worst thing you have done to us!" Bad Bert yelled at the idols. We will return, and this time, we will win!"

"It's us who will win next time, not you!" Scarecrowella replied. "We promise!"

The music's power repaired the house.

"You are truly amazing idols!" Terry told them. "Thanks for saving my house and starring on my show!"

"You're welcome!" both Healing Idols replied. "We will never give up, no matter what the cost!"

That night, the idols dreamed of the new friends they had made, and the further adventures their idol career would take them on.

**In our next chapter, Hilary's Idolmmune goes missing, and trouble abounds! Find out what happens in Hilary's Missing Magic!**


	5. Hilary's Missing Magic

**Chapter 5: Hilary's Missing Magic**

It was just an ordinary day in Hilary Moonstone's house in the future. She was going to plan a fun day out with her best friend from the past, Scarecrow, and was trying to find the Idolmmune so that she could contact people in case of an emergency happening when they went out. But strangley enough that day, it was nowhere to be found!

"Scarecrow, I'm afraid we can't do what we were originally planning to do today", said Hilary. "Someone stole my Idolmmune!"

"My Idolmmune is just fine", said Scarecrowella. "I hope it doesn't go missing."

"In any case, we will have to send a signal for help on your Idolmmune for people to help us find mine." Hilary explained as she took Scarecrowella's Idolmmune. She then decided to get in touch with Mumfie, who was still sleeping.

"Mumfie, wake up! It's your friend, Scarecrow! My best friend Hilary has lost her Idolmmune, and we need you and your friends to help us." Scarecrow explained.

"Alright then," replied Mumfie "I'll get ready so that I can help you out!"

A few minutes later, the Idolmmune let out a flash of light, which made Mumfie, Pinkey, and Napoleon appear right in front of Hilary. "We're here to help you find your missing magic!" they all explained.

"Mumfie! Pinkey! Napoleon Jones!" Scarecrow cried when he saw his friends. "I'm so glad you came to help us. Sit down and we'll tell you our propblem as Hajimumi makes you all mashed banana pancakes".

Mumfie had feelings of excitement flow through him when he learned that Hilary was making his favorite food. "It's a deal!" Mumfie replied.

As the gang sat at the table, Hilary explained the problem while she was cooking. "We're looking for the magical device you are holding, only it's purple and has a moon on the front. Do you know where it could be?"

Mumfie then explained. "Well, I woke up in the middle of the night for a snack because I was so tired yesterday that I didn't even eat dinner. While I did so, I must have accidentally hit the Idolmmune while getting up, and I saw a mysterious, shadowy figure pop out of it."

Scarecrow was surprised about what Mumfie was talking about. "Could that have meant..."

"...the Secretary of Light stole my Idolmmune while I was sleeping and took it to the time period you're from?" Hilary finished.

"I guess so," explained Mumfie. "I did see him carrying an object like you were describing, and he used some sort of dark magic to put it in some box that floated far away from my home".

"Maybe it's somewhere near the Queen of Night's Palace!" Pinkey suggested.

"Un bonne idea!" Napoleon replied. "We'll use Scarecrow's Idolmmune to transport back to our time and go to The Queen of Night's palace to find the missing Idolmmune!"

And that's what they did. They found themselves at the beach and saw a familiar sight, just in time to take them to The Queen of Night's palace.

"Hello, my friends!" boomed a huge voice.

"Whale!" everyone who knew him cried.

"I've never seen a whale disguised as a ship before", Hilary told the others.

"Well, this whale is very friendly, and can take you anywhere pretty fast", explained Scarecrow.

"What do you need me for this time?" wondered Whale.

"It isn't good at all...I've lost my Idolmmune!" Hilary told Whale. "My friends believe The Secretary of Light stole it and hid it on The Queen of Night's island..."

"Why don't I take you there now?" Whale asked.

"That would make me very happy," explained Hilary, "especially if I get to see my Idolmmune again!"

So Whale took the friends to The Queen of Night's island, where the Queen was happy to see them. "Hello there, everyone! I'm glad you're back again. Come inside and we'll talk while we have some tea and cake."

After Hilary introduced herself to The Queen of Night and told them her problem, the Queen came up

with a solution. "This castle is very big. Maybe we should spend the day searching for your Idolmunne!"

"Well, look no further!" an eerie voice called out.

Everyone then gasped, and Mumfie let out an "Oh my!" in reaction to this.

"It's The Secretary of Light", Napoleon told them, "and he possibly has the Idolmmune in that box he's carrying so that he can steal its' magic!"

Pinkey hid behind Mumfie after Napoleon said the name of the shadowy figure.

"Don't worry!" comforted Scarecrow. "This is nothing I can't handle!" He then held out his Idolmmune and placed his transformation charm into the Idolmmune and yelled "TwinkSpark Magic, shine bright!", causing him to become Scarecrowella.

He then faced the Secretary of Light and told him "I, Scarecrowella, will save the world from evil!".

Everybody except The Secretary of Light then clapped their hands. "Go, Scarecrowella!" they all cheered.

"Thanks, everyone!" Scarecrowella said. "I'll try my best to use my powers without Hilary". He then used a magic wand that he had to summon a cluster of stardust. "Scarecrowella, Star Shower of Dreams!" he yelled.

Unfortunately, the Secretary of Light taunted him. "You think you can do it all by yourself once more? Just wait until you see what I have in store!". The reflected magic caused him to be left holding onto a chandelier in the palace that was made loose by the same magic.

"Oh no!" Scarecrowella cried. "Now I'm in a sticky situation because I'm stuck in a very high place!"

"Don't worry!" Mumfie cried. "I have a plan to get you down from there. Go help him, Pinkey!"

"Okay!" she responded. She then flew towards the black box the Secretary of Light was carrying. Before she hit the box so that it could fall down to Hilary, she yelled "Catch, Hilary!". The box then fell down, and hilary caught it in her hands. And Napoleon was right-inside the box Pinkey had caught was Hilary's Idolmmune.

"Thank you very much, Pinkey. Now I can save my best friend!" Hilary told Pinkey happily.

"You're welcome, Hilary!" Pinkey replied.

"Now it's your turn to help us. Think of something to save Scarecrowella!" Mumfie instructed as Hilary transformed.

Hilary then pulled out an Idolcharm with an image of a blanket on it. "I'm coming to the rescue!" yelled Hilary as she held the blanket out for Scarecrow to safely land on.

"We're finally back together!" Scarecrowella said. "Thank you very much!" he then told Hilary.

"You're welcome!" she said. "Now's a good time for us to get The Secretary of Light with our music!" she then added.

"No! Not music!" yelled The Secretary of Light.

Our Hearts Are Strong

Magic shines! With our powers everyday

Everything's gonna turn out okay

Helping others when they are in need

Makes them happy, and doesn't give us greed

Every heart in the world, every soul in the world

Our message is sent out to them, because we want to help them!

Every song that we sing, the magic we preform

You're gonna see their impact because…

Our hearts are strong! Because we're Healing Idols…

We won't give up! Because we're Healing Idols…

Like always, the music's power caused the Secretary of Light to disappear. The idols then each got one IdolCharm. Scarecrowella got one with an inscription of a bicycle, and Hilary got one with an inscription of a strawberry.

The Queen of Night was amazed by what the idols had done. "Thank you for saving my castle", she told them. "I invite you all to stay with me for the evening for your courageous deeds."

And that's exactly what they did.

**In our next chapter, the idols decide to enter an idol competition, but little do they know of the troubles they will encounter! Find out what happens in the next chapter, The Grand Idolpalooza!**


End file.
